


Scary Ghosts and Snails

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is really scared of ghosts, so he invites Sou for the weekend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Ghosts and Snails

"Say, Mari-chan, aren't you afraid of ghosts?" Marius' brother asked him. Their parents had just announced that they would make a family trip to Hokkaido over the weekend, Marius being the only one who had to stay home, because he didn't have the time to go with them.  
"What? No, why should I? They don't exist, right?" Marius said, barely noticing his brother. He was too busy being sulky because he would be missing all the fun with his family.  
"Of course they exist! There are many ghost stories, you know... I'm actually a little bit worried about leaving you alone for the weekend... I mean, what if a ghost decides to visit you?"  
Marius lifted and tilted his head a bit, looking kind of confused.  
"Should I tell you some stories? They're pretty cool!"  
Marius became interested in what his brother said, and nodded at him.  
The next 2 hours were filled with creepy stories about ghosts and monsters. How they look, sound and what they do to people. And that they usually go for the weak ones, like little boys who are home alone over the weekend.  
When his brother was finished, Marius shuddered and looked around the room closely. Everything now looked like a ghost to him. And he was pretty sure he just say a scary face in the window.  
"These stories aren't true, right?" He asked his brother, eyes wide-opened.  
"Who knows..." he answered while walking out of the room. That definitely wasn't the answer Marius wanted to hear. He was really scared now, and almost sure that he wouldn't survive this weekend if he stayed home all alone.  
"Ah! I know!" he said to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He knew exactly who to call.  
"Say, Sou-chan, do you want to sleep over at my place this weekend? I will be so bored, because my family isn't there..." Sou didn't need to be convinced at all, he became really excited and already listed some things they could do.  
But Marius didn't really listen to him. He was just happy he didn't have to be alone for the weekend. 

 

-the weekend-

When Marius opened the door, a familiar smile greeted him.  
"Sou-chan! I'm so glad you are here! I didn't tell you why I want you to sleep over here, did I?"  
Sou looked a little confused and walked into the house.  
"You don't want to be bored at the weekend? That's what you told me. Isn't that true?" he said, while putting his bag on the ground.  
"Well, it is true... I don't want to be bored... But there's something else. Come on, let's go upstairs, I'll tell you everything."  
And so he did. He told Sou all the creepy ghost stories he had to listen to, too. When he was finished, the older boy had to laugh.  
"Well, your brother probably wanted to scare you. There's nothing like ghosts or monsters. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, you know? You should just forget these stories, all they do is frighten you." Sou smiled and stood up from his chair. "And now, can we eat something? I'm starving!"  
Marius still wasn't convinced, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he should really forget about these stories.

When they were done eating, they wanted to practice dancing together. But Marius couldn't concentrate at all, it was already dark outside and everything he could think of was ghosts who could knock on the window every second.  
"Ok, that doesn't work." Sou said. "You're still afraid of ghosts, aren't you? Then let's make sure they can't get us."  
He pulled Marius into the kitchen and opened a few cupboards before he found what he was searching for.  
He ran back into the living room and spread some salt in front of the windows and the door.  
"Hey! What are you doing? We'll have to clean that up, you know..." Marius said, but Sou didn't stop what he was doing.  
"It's against ghosts. They can't get through the windows and the door if there's salt. Haven't you heard about that before?" Sou said, still spreading salt everywhere.  
"Are you sure you aren't talking about snails? Don't you get rid of them with salt? And besides, if it's a real ghost it could also come through the walls, not just the windows and the door, right? And what if it is already inside? We can’t get it out then anymore, can we?“ But even though he didn’t want to admit it, Marius felt a little safer with the salt. He sure was fast with believing things, no matter how stupid they were.  
“Snails? Well, we are definitely safe from snail ghosts now!” Sou laughed and jumped on to his feet again. “Done! See, the salt will protect us. And if there already was a ghost in here, then it probably escaped as soon as it saw me coming with the salt.”  
The next few hours went by really fast. They played some games and even managed to practice dancing a bit. But when they sat down to watch some TV, they suddenly heard a loud noise from upstairs.  
“What... What was that?” Marius asked, looking at Sou with his eyes wide-opened.  
“Did that… sound come out of your room? Maybe something fell over… Let’s go up and have a look…” Sou now looked scared too, but he tried to hide it. He didn’t want to make Marius feel unsafe, he would probably start crying if he did.  
They slowly went up the stairs, Sou going first. Marius grabbed his hand and pulled him back a little. “Should we really go there? Shouldn’t we call the police? Or at least the neighbors?”  
But Sou only shook his head and forced a smile on to his face.  
“Don’t be such a scaredy-cat! There’s nothing you need to be afraid of. Come on, I’ll show you!”  
Sou walked up the stairs, a bit faster than before. Marius was still clinging onto him, clearly shaking from fear of what would be awaiting them in his room.  
When they finally stood in front of the closed door, Sou became a bit scared, too. What if there was really a ghost, waiting for them to get into the room?  
“H-Hello?” Sou said in a small voice after he had knocked on the door carefully.  
There was no response, so he opened the door slowly. They couldn’t see anything, so he felt for the light switch on the wall.  
“Oh my God!” he pulled his hand out of the room and shut the door as fast as he could.  
“What is that in your room?!” He carefully looked at his hand, which had a little scratch on it.  
They looked at each other and ran back into the living room quickly.  
Marius already had tears in his eyes and looked at Sou.  
“Are you okay? Is it bleeding? What should we do?” he said, speaking a little too fast.  
Sou looked at his hand again.  
“It’s okay. And it was only the shock, it doesn’t even hurt that much… Let’s go into your room again and look what is in there. I mean, ghosts can’t scratch you, right? It must be something else!”  
They discussed whether they should go again or not and came to the conclusion that they couldn’t go completely unprotected.  
10 minutes later they were prepared. Armed with a kitchen knife and a baseball bat, protected by having stuffed pillows into their clothes.  
They looked ridiculous, but they felt safer.  
They walked up the stairs again, really slowly this time, and then they stood in front of Marius’ room again.  
“You go first!” Marius said after going back a step.  
Sou rolled his eyes, but proceeded to open the door and search for the light switch again. His hand found what he had searched for and the light bulb shone brightly. They blinked a few times, before they could see the room completely.  
“It looks safe.” Sou said, but Marius just answered “Yeah. Looks. But is it?”  
They took a few tiny steps into the room, holding their improvised weapons protecting in front of their selves.  
When they stood in the middle of the room, the door suddenly slammed shut behind them. Marius let out a little squeak before he jumped and hugged Sou.  
“Do something!” he squealed, having his eyes closed because he was afraid of seeing something scary.  
All of a sudden Sou started to laugh. He freed himself out of Marius’ grip and told him to open his eyes.  
“Look at your desk. It’s nothing scary. And the door shut because you forgot to close your window, silly!”  
Marius turned his head to have a look at his desk. And it really wasn’t scary. A little black cat was sitting there, looking just as confused as the two boys.  
“A cat?!” Marius let out a relieved laughter and tried to get a little closer to the still confused animal.  
“It probably came in to your room through your window, too.” Sou said with a smile on his face. “Let’s get that poor baby out of here, it must be really scared too.”  
And so they did. They still had a lot of fun on that weekend, not spending even one thought on ghosts or monsters or … snails.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment, I'm curious to hear your opinion! c:  
> ~Misaki


End file.
